Hatguy
Hat Guy is pretty much the main character of the Loading Artist comic. Personality Since Hat Guy is heavily based on Gregor Czaykowski himself, the only examination to be made is just how tragic, depressed and useless a person he would be in the comic. In the beginning of the comic Hat Guy started off with a lot of hope and inspiration and quickly wore down into a dumb, depressed loner over the course of 3 years which is probably the amount of years Gregor thinks it takes to become a sad, gross old man. Difference in Portrayal Over Time If you are a long time loading artist fan you would no doubt have noticed that the character of Hat Guy has been used in less storylines and more random “gag-a-day” comics. This is part of Gregor’s plan to be lazy about comics. If you think of a narrative to put your character into it you have to develop more jokes that are relevant to what the character is going through. That is significantly harder than just making a dumb joke every week and loosely tying it to your base of characters. Contrary to popular belief Gregor is actually very smart, but only when it comes to ignoring doing work, Gregor will ignore working hard in the short term even if it means definite success in the long term. Appearance Hat Guy has an extremely large head consisting of sad soulless dead black eyes, he also possesses a large torso and long rod-like appendages which make you take a step back and consider how terrifying it would be were it in real life. Hat Guy also wears no clothes except for a hat it is unclear why this is the case, but Gregor consistently says that he is wearing clothes and that they are just white. This however is not something that makes much sense. Hat Guy, like all of Gregor’s humanoid creations is of light complexion. It is hard to find any character made by Gregor that does not represent a white person. Even if you go through all his publically accessible art on Deviant Art and currently you will find only one exception and that is how Gregor draws the devil. This led Gregor to proudly exclaim “If you aren’t white, you are the devil”. Being as Hitler was also an Austrian and a failed artist who amassed a large German fan-base and eventually fled to the southern hemisphere I think it is advisable to watch Gregor more intently. Since Gregor has such a massive nose, Gregor took vengeance on his characters and only allowed them to have noses when the punch line demands it, otherwise in the characters profile they lack a nose entirely. *Gregor Pictured wondering how much of his Twitch viewership are FBI agents paid to watch him* Appearance inspiration Hat Guy’s appearance is almost entirely taken from older Cyanide & Happiness comics that Gregor used to read, and clearly used as inspiration. Gregor added the hat. I have nothing witty to add here. Gregor just straight stole it.